


Shatter Me

by xXQueenofDragonsXx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Childbirth, Could Be Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enid Needs a Hug, F/M, Grandpa Rick Grimes, Grief/Mourning, In a way, Judith Grimes is a Good Aunt, Pregnant Enid, Secrets, Teenage Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, but it's not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXQueenofDragonsXx/pseuds/xXQueenofDragonsXx
Summary: Carl's death shakes Enid's world to its very core. And when she finds out that she's pregnant two months after his death, well, things don't get any easier.
Relationships: Enid/Carl Grimes, Rick Grimes/Michonne (background)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	1. Telling Them

* * *

"Fuck." Enid curses, staring down at the pregnancy test in her hands.

Enid rubbed her eyes and then shook her head, desperately praying that this was all some bad dream. But it wasn't, she knew that, deep down, no matter what she tried, the plus sign on the small pink stick would stay in place. Enid wants nothing more than to wrap herself in a cocoon of blankets in her room and cry, and, now that she thinks about it, she might actually do that. 

Somebody knocks on the bathroom door, and Enid nearly leaps out of her skin in fright. Her cheeks flushes a bright red, and she begins fumbling with the small pink plastic stick in her hands. Coming _very close_ to dropping it into the toilet. 

The knock wasn't at all noisy, but it scared the hell out of Enid anyway. She had always been pretty jumpy, especially before she found Alexandria. Carl used to tease her about it all the time. 

A lump begins to form in her throat at the thought of Carl, and she tries desperately to swallow it down. She had already done so much crying during the past two months, and she knew that if she started again, she wouldn't be able to stop.

Either way, she must've made some sort of sound of surprise, a yelp maybe. Because seconds later, Maggie's concerned voice filtered in from the other side of the door.

"Enid? Are you okay?" 

_No,_ she wanted to scream, _I am not okay, in fact, everything is horrible, and my life is over._ But she doesn't. Instead, Enid squeezes the plastic stick in her hands so hard that her fists begin to turn white from the pressure. The damn thing creaks and she has little doubt that if she squeezes it any harder, it's gonna break. Not that it would be all that horrible if it did, in fact, she would very much prefer if it broke.

_Not that it would change anything,_ she thinks bitterly. Sending a glare towards the little pink stick once more. The little plus sign shined innocently up at her, and she wanted nothing more than to shove it in the toilet, flush it down, and never see it again. Even though she has another thirty packs of the same thing stuffed inside her bag, that would more likely than not hold the same results as the first. 

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart as she watched herself in the mirror.

"I'm okay," she calls out, even if its the exact opposite of the truth. She had a feeling that Maggie could tell that everything was, in fact, not _okay._ Seeing as she had spent the last twenty-something minutes locked away in the bathroom.

"Oh, are you sure?" She asks softly. "Cause you've been in there for at least twenty minutes. We were starting to wonder if you fell in." 

Enid lets out a little laugh, a bit on the hysteric side, and she wouldn't be surprised if Maggie thought she was going insane or something. "Really Maggie, I'm alright, I had a bit of a stomach ache, but I'm fine now."

"Oh, okay." There was a pause, and then the sound of Maggie taking a deep breath. "Do you need me to go get Siddiq? He probably has something that could help."

She winced but shook her head. Nearly slapping herself when she realized that Maggie could not, in fact, see through doors, and alas, did not see her response. 

"Oh, there's no need." She says, dumping the used test into her bag along with the others. "Don't want to bother him. It's getting better already." 

The truth is, Enid doesn't really think she could face Siddiq. Not after what happened with Carl. While she knew it wasn't his fault (at least, not entirely,) she couldn't help it.

"Oh," Maggie says in a skeptical tone. "Um, okay then, if you need anything..."

"I know, but I'm alright, Maggie, I promise," Enid responds, not relaxing until she hears the scrape of Maggie's boots fade away. Well, mostly relaxed, she still wanted to cry. And she didn't think that really counted as relaxed. 

Enid let out a loud groan, crumpling onto the floor and dropping her head into her cupped hands. She gnawed on her lip, running her fingers through her tangled hair and accidentally tearing a small clump out, but she paid it no mind, to busy panicking to really care. She stayed like that for a few seconds before glancing up, looking through her caged fingers at the clutter of used products that formed a halo around her feet.

Empty boxes and used tests, she even took (by took she meant stole) a few books from Maggie to check. Her bag lay by the bathtub, the zipper undone and insides filled with even more tests, all unused. She could grab the rest of them, wait in that bathroom, and use them all while hoping and praying for some sort of change. False positives were a thing, right? 

But Enid's already used at least ten of the damn things, and they all held the same results. There was no way all ten of them could be false positives. 

Forget crying, Enid really wants to scream. But she couldn't do that unless she wanted to worry everyone else and have them come running, and then they'd all find out and then-

Enid breathes deeply, running a hand through her hair before exhaling. She needed to calm the fuck down. Panicking never helped anybody, it only got them killed. She would have to deal with this on her own, and she would, because honestly, she had no other choice in the matter. 

Enid takes a nervous breath and stands up on numb legs that seemed to want to drop beneath her. Slowly, she begins picking up her things. She probably shouldn't stay in there any longer, not if she wanted to worry someone more than she already had.

* * *

After the realization finally settles in later that night, she buries her head into her pillow and cries for the whole night.

She cries and cries and cries. She cries for what feels like an eternity before she falls asleep. She cries silent tears when she wakes sometime in the early morning, careful not to wake Maggie, who was only a few feet away, fast asleep with a hand on her rapidly growing stomach. She ends up crying herself to sleep again, and if Maggie sees the tear stains on her cheeks a few hours later, she doesn't say anything.

A part of Enid wanted to tell Maggie right then and there while they were alone, but something stops her: fear, grief, maybe even shame. But it doesn't matter, she doesn't say anything. She simply gives Maggie a small nod and slips out the door. 

Her feet carry her to the infirmary without her even realizing it. The place is surprisingly empty for what took place only a week ago. The only person there is Siddiq, who gives her a kind smile but is unable to look her in the eye. 

A lot of people are like that nowadays - have been since _it_ happened. It's all strained smiles and sad eyes that are unable to meet her own, filled with either pity or sympathy. Enid wasn't sure if she had seen a single real smile since that day. 

Enid doesn't bother trying to remember, nor does she smile back at Siddiq, she's too tired to even attempt it.

"Is everything okay?" Siddiq asks, his voice soft. 

She blinks, her arms moving to hug her chest as she tries desperately to stop the anger that flares up from the simple question. 

Because no, nothing is alright. Nothing is okay, and it feels as if it will never be that way again. But she knows that he doesn't mean it that way, he knows she isn't alright, everyone does. But his question implies something else entirely.

But she can't help it, everyone has been asking her that lately as if they expect the answer to change, and she hates it. 

She hates it so much. 

Slowly, she shakes her head. "I wouldn't be here if it was, now would I?"

He winces. "Yeah, I guess." He forces his eyes to meet hers. "How can I help you, then?" 

She feels her mouth go dry, and her throat begins to tighten. Her mind goes blank as she tries to come up with a way to say something, to tell him. She knows there's no easy way, so she just sucks up the remains of whatever courage she has and blurts it out. 

"I'm pregnant." 

She hears the sharp intake of breath, and it takes everything inside her not to bolt. 

She doesn't know how long they stand there for, but as the seconds pass, a faint thread of fear begins to form, and soon, she begins to doubt. 

She knows what most people would say, they would say that she's stupid for letting this happen, for getting pregnant in a time like this. That she shouldn't have been having sex without protection or having sex at all. She's only sixteen - or at least, around that - and supplies are low enough as it is. 

But he doesn't say any of those things. He doesn't yell or scold Enid. In fact, he doesn't seem angry or frustrated at all. He doesn't try and pity her like a lot of people would've done. Instead, when Enid finally musters the courage to look back up, he looks... 

He looks guilty. 

A devastated expression has crossed his face, and he's slumped against the wall. He's staring at the ground, hands in his hair with his eyes tightly shut. 

"I'm so sorry, Enid. I - I didn't mean - I didn't want..." he trails off, his hands moving to cover his face. "It's his."

It's not a question - it's a statement, but Enid nods anyway. "It is."

He opens his eyes, his eyes cloudy and unfocused. "It was unplanned, I'm guessing." 

"Yes." She answers without hesitation. "It was."

"And do you know for sure?" He asks.

Enid snorts, "I've taken at least ten tests, I'm pretty damn sure."

It occurs to her faintly that this is the longest conversation she's ever had with Siddiq. Probably one of the only ones too. But she squashes that thought out as soon as it came.

"When was the last time you..." Siddiq trails off again, looking slightly unsure, but Enid knows what he's asking without him having to say it.

"A few days before he-" she swallows, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat. "Around three days before it happened." 

"So, you're around two months along then?"

Had Carl really been gone for two months already? Enid forces herself to nod. 

"I guess."

Her voice is beginning to crack, and Enid has a feeling that if she says another word, she might just burst into tears. But she doesn't want to cry in front of Siddiq, doesn't want him to have another reason to feel guilty, doesn't want him to know how much this is affecting her.

But she can feel her eyes begin to burn, feels the pressure building in her throat, so she forces herself to breathe. She closes her eyes, taking in deep breaths and exhaling slowly in an attempt to collect herself - at least slightly. It works, but barely.

"I'm so sorry," Siddiq said, breaking the silence.

"I know," Enid manages to choke out, reopening her eyes. "But we can't change the past."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less," Siddiq reminds her.

When Enid doesn't respond, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

"Well," he begins after another long moment, "I'm going to assume that you want an ultrasound? It won't tell us much, but it will - without a doubt - say more than an expired pregnancy test will." 

Her lips twitch into the ghost of a smile, and she nods. "I'd like that."

A smile appears on his face, it's small and faint, but for once, it looks real. 

"Give me a second to start the machine up then," he says, clapping his hands together, "can you get up on the table?" 

Enid nods mutely, clambering onto the table. He starts the machine without another word, working silently and looking at anything that isn't Enid. She supposes she could understand why, and she appreciates the silence. Anything is better than the awkward hellos and meaningless sympathies that people have been giving her lately. 

Enid lifts up her shirt, and Siddiq squirts a cold gel onto her stomach. It sends a shiver up her spine, but she forces herself to pay attention as Siddiq takes a deep breath and switches on the machine.

He turns back to her, "you ready?"

Enid can't find the energy in her to say another word, so she responds with a shaky nod and a strained smile. 

Siddiq places the wand onto her stomach, and a cloudy image flickers to life on the screen of the ultrasound machine. It takes Enid a few seconds to find what she's looking for in the blurry sea of black and white. But then her eyes skim down to the bottom of the screen, and she sees it. A small shadow curled in the corner of the screen, just like the one she's seen with Maggie's numerous ultrasounds. 

It's when she hears Siddiq's gasp that she realizes that there's something different. 

Her eyes follow his, confused, and a little worried. 

When she sees what he's looking at, her heart seems to stop beating. 

There was another shadow, smaller than the first and almost unnoticeable on the blurred screen. 

There were two. 

She meets Siddiq's gaze, slowly with her eyes wide. He doesn't need to say it, she knows what it means. 

"Well, fuck," she breathes.

* * *

It takes Enid a total of three seconds for her to fall in love with the two babies she sees on the screen. And another three for the realization to fully settle.

Twins, she was having twins.

She was going to be a mother.

The thought both scared and comforted her at the same time, which really didn't make much sense now that she thought about it. She was only sixteen! Shouldn't she be running around and doing whatever the hell sixteen-year-old's did in this world? But at the same time, she felt protective over the two babies she was carrying. She felt nervous, sad, happy, and love for these children all at the same time. 

The love she felt for them was what shocked her the most.

It was a shockingly deep, impossibly strong wave of undying love that washes over her in those few seconds, so fierce that if she were standing, it would've knocked Enid right off her feet. Maggie had told her she had felt something like this when she first saw her son on the machine's screen, but Enid never truly understood what the older woman meant until now. Until she felt it for herself.

It engulfs her, consumes her very being. It flows from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. It encases her heart, and fills her lungs; spreads to every part of her body both inside and out. She breathes it in and breathes it out. It was a part of her.

She had never felt anything remotely like it, and Enid wasn't even sure if love was a strong enough word for what she's feeling. The feeling of utter devotion and protectiveness she feels for these babies. But there was no other word Enid could use to describe it. So she uses love.

Enid can't take her eyes off the screen, totally entranced. Her mouth hangs slightly open, and she can feel the tears from before beginning to well up once more. But no longer were they tears from grief or stress, they were from something else entirely. 

It takes her a few seconds to register the sound of sniffling somewhere to her side, the sound of crying. So, reluctantly, Enid tears her eyes from the machine to look at Siddiq. He was covering his face with one of his hands, his expression hidden as he tried to regain control of his breathing. 

"Are you okay?" She asks him after a few moments, both confused and slightly worried about the man sitting beside her.

"I'm fine," Siddiq says, removing his hand and shaking his head, "It's just..." 

Enid cocks her head to the side, furrowing her brow as she waits for him to speak. "Just what?" She inquires.

After what felt like an eternity, he sighs, looking to Enid with an indescribable emotion in his eyes. "These children, they're... they're not going to have a father because of me." His voice starts to break as he says this. "Because of my mistake." 

Enid's heart aches at the mention of Carl. She had known this, of course, but she had tried not to think about it. Everything was still too fresh, and the idea of Carl never getting to know these children...

It broke her. 

Taking even herself by surprise, Enid reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. She didn't say anything, she didn't think that she could. But it was the least she could do, all she could do really. 

"Who knows?" Siddiq asks her once he managed to regain his composure. "Have you told anyone else yet?"

Enid shook her head, a strand of anxiety forming in her gut. "Just you. And me, obviously." She had a feeling about what he was going to say next, and she was, unfortunately, proven right with his next few words. 

"You need to tell someone." 

"I know," Enid says, sighing. "I just... I need time."

_And a whole lot of it._

* * *

Over the next three weeks, Enid's stomach began to grow, and yet she didn't say anything. She covered it with fluffy jackets and baggy shirts and would hide away from the Hilltop residents whenever she got the chance, fearing that there was a chance that one of them might notice. 

She knew she couldn't hide it forever, soon not even the fluffiest jacket or the baggiest shirt could cover her growing stomach. But she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. Not even the ones closest to her.

She wanted to tell them: Rick, Michonne, Maggie, but she just couldn't. She was too scared, terrified of how they might react. Every time she managed to gather the courage to go up to any of them and try, she just shut down.

As the fourth week rolled around, marking her third month of pregnancy, Siddiq had been dropping more and more hints that she needed to tell someone. Eventually, he outright said that if Enid didn't tell everyone herself, he would do it for her. 

A part of Enid actually was tempted to let him do it. 

Enid settles herself down in the far corner of the Hilltop, out of view of most of the residents and breathing in the air as if it could wash away all her problems. She leans against the wall, staring up at the sky. There wasn't a single cloud up there today, she realized, perfect weather for a run. 

Maggie comes up beside Enid, and the younger woman gives her a curious glance. Maggie smiles, nudging her elbow with her own and, after a few seconds of struggling, sinks down beside her. Enid has to fight the urge to jump away, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

"It's a beautiful day," Maggie says in a soft whisper, Enid spares a thought to wonder why the hell she was whispering, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah," Enid says, "it is." 

Maggie moves around in an attempt to make herself comfortable. Which clearly doesn't succeed judging by the exasperated expression on her face.

"Having a little trouble there?" Enid asks, a faint smile pulling at her lips.

"A little? This kid is killing me," Maggie swats at her head, and Enid laughs. There is a beat of silence, and Enid could feel something beginning to form in her stomach. Dread, maybe? 

"Enid," Maggie starts, her voice soft in a way that only a mother (or a soon-to-be one) could make it. "Is there something wrong?"

_And there it is._

You really couldn't keep secrets from mothers, could you? At least, not the good ones. And certainly not from Maggie Rhee. 

Enid wraps her arms around her waist, biting her lip. 

She thinks about it, telling her. It would certainly feel good, telling someone, and Maggie was in a similar situation herself. She would know better than anyone how to help Enid with this.

Enid bites deeper into her lip, and she clenches her fists, nails digging deep into her skin. 

"Enid?"

Enid takes a deep breath, reaching into one of the pockets of her jacket. She had asked Siddiq to print her a few pictures, which he had gladly obliged too, and she had taken to carrying them around with her. 

Slowly, she takes out one of the pictures, unfolding it and silently handing it to Maggie. Enid tucks her knees into her chest and squeezes her eyes shut, waiting for the moment that Maggie realizes.

There's a sharp intake of breath, and then silence.

A few seconds pass, and there's a whisper.

"Oh, Enid." 

Maggie pulls Enid close, wrapping her arms around the teen and resting her chin atop her head. Enid tenses in her grip, before slowly relaxing into the woman's embrace. 

"I'm so sorry."

Enid just cries.

* * *

A week later, Enid and Maggie enter Rick and Michonne's home for dinner. Pretty much everyone was there: Daryl, Carol, Rosita, Tara, Aaron, Gabriel, Eugene... The sight of everyone bustling around in the house almost made Enid reconsider what she was about to do. It was only Maggie's hand that rested on her back that stopped her from bolting.

Her legs wobble beneath her, and Enid ends up leaning heavily on Maggie to stop herself from falling over.

God, she was a wreck.

"Enid! Maggie!" Michonne strides forward, pulling them both into a hug. "We're so glad you could make it!"

"Trust me, we are too!" Maggie replies for the both of them, hugging Michonne back just as tightly.

Enid pretty much collapses into her seat when she makes it to the table. Maggie seats herself beside her moments later.

Unfortunately, it was Rick who sat on her other side, and despite the smile he sent her way when he saw her, Enid was unable to meet his eyes.

Maggie squeezes her hand.

Everyone settled down, laughing and chatting with one another as they ate. Enid ate as much as she could before her nerves threatened to overtake her. 

Halfway through dinner, Enid stood up.

The table quieted almost instantly.

"I have an announcement to make," she starts.

A series of curious murmurs echoed from around the table, and Enid took in a shaky breath.

"I know that I should have told you this sooner. As soon as I found out really, but I just couldn't." Enid forces herself to meet Rick's eyes. "I couldn't because I was scared."

"Scared?" Tara echoes, "scared of what?"

Rosita sends her a glare, quieting the other woman almost instantly.

"I don't know I-" Enid's fingers clench, "I guess I thought you would hate me."

"We could never hate you, Enid," Michonne says to her, "you know that."

"Please, just... just let me say this," Enid begs, "I didn't mean for it to happen, but I don't regret it either."

Enid sees the realization dawn in Carol's eyes. 

"What are you saying?" Michonne asks carefully.

Enid takes a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Her statement causes the whole table to descend into a shocked silence. Everyone is staring at Enid with wide eyes and gaping mouths like they had all just seen a ghost. Enid fidgets nervously, her heart thundering as she waits for the news to settle in.

Carol is the one who speaks first.

"It's Carl's." She says in a soft whisper. "Isn't it?" 

Slowly, Enid nods, and chaos erupts from all around the table. Tears start streaming down Enid's face, and to her great surprise, she was pulled into a hug by none other than Rick Grimes himself. 

Once Rick had moved, everyone else rushed forward. In moments the whole table was surrounding Enid, where she was still being held by Rick - who she was pretty sure had started crying.

Eventually, everyone managed to calm down, moving back to give Enid some space. Maggie pretty much forced her back into her seat, which was probably a smart move, seeing as Enid was starting to feel very lightheaded.

Rick kept a hand on her back as he sat back down. His hands were shaking, she realized after a few moments, she supposed she couldn't blame him, hers were shaking too. 

"That means your what, three months pregnant?" Aaron asks. 

She nods. "Around that, yes." 

"You should stay here," Rick says quietly. So quietly that Enid almost didn't hear him speak.

Enid blinks slowly, turning to stare at him with widened eyes. 

"Huh?" 

"I said you should stay here." He repeats, motioning to him and Michonne, who was holding an extremely confused Judith in her arms. "With us."

She exchanges a look with Maggie, before turning back to Rick. "You want me too? Are you sure?" 

"Of course I am, you're one of us, Enid. And you're carrying my son's baby, I want you to be safe." 

Enid breathes deeply. "Babies, actually."

Silence. There seems to be a lot of that lately.

"What?" Daryl asks, breaking the silence.

"I"m having twins," Enid mumbles.

A crash sounds from where Michonne sat, and a shattered glass lays scattered on the table. Enid winces.

Well.

Fuck. 

That just happened.


	2. I Promise

She sits by his grave later that day as soon as she got out of the house. She needed some space from everyone and everything, and so she went here. 

She sighs, wrapping her jacket more tightly around her. The wind blows gently around her, sending a faint chill down her spine, but she chooses to ignore it.

She hasn't been to his grave all that often, it only serves to remind her that he's gone and that he's never coming back, and she hates having to remember that. It makes her feel sick, just sitting there. There's a small part of her that wants to leave. To go back to the room that Rick and Michonne offered her and stay locked up in there until she's ready to come out, which at this rate was never.

But she's here now, and she has something she needs to do before she leaves again. Something she should've done the moment she realized she was pregnant but hasn't gotten the chance to do.

So she sits there, her eyes stuck to the name carved onto the wood. She leans back, her eyes fluttering shut, and takes in a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself.

A few seconds later, she speaks.

"I'm pregnant."

It's not the first time she's said it, and it probably wouldn't be the last, and it shouldn't have terrified her as much as it did, but despite what she keeps telling herself, her voice still shakes, her eyes still burn, and her hands still tremble. Even telling everyone else during dinner hadn't scared her as much as it did now.

She opens her eyes, not taking them off the grave. She swallows down the lump in her throat and wipes away her tears.

"We're having twins," she tells him, unable to stop her voice from wobbling, "isn't that just crazy?"

There is no response, but she knows better than to expect one.

A part of her tries to imagine how Carl would've reacted if he had been here with her; if he had realized he was going to be a father. Probably would've been thrilled, but definitely very worried at the same time. Having children wasn't easy in this world, and death in childbirth was no longer as rare as it once was. Enid knows the risks, and Carl did too. Hell, knowing him, he probably would have never let her out of his sight. 

The thought would've bugged her before, she knew that. But, as of now, she would've given anything to see Carl again. Even if it meant never being away from him. Maybe if she had never been away from him, she could've stopped him from being bitten. 

Maybe if she had been there, he would still be alive. 

She thinks of him, imagines him alive and happy. Enid remembers the first time she saw him, entering Alexandria with the rest of his group with little Judith in his arms, and she thinks of the last time she saw him, mere days before his death but still laughing and smiling. That was all she wanted from him now; for him to be alive, to know his children. It was all she wanted but could never have.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," she tells him. "I wanted too, but I couldn't." 

She rests on of her palms over her stomach, over the small bump that had begun to form. She closes her eyes, breathing in deeply as her mind began to race.

She imagines if he was still alive. If he was never bitten. She would've told him of her suspicions, he would have freaked out as she had, comforted her, and encourage her to find out for sure. Instead of being in that bathroom: grief-stricken with her heart in her throat and tears in her eyes, she would've been in that bathroom with Carl just outside the door, waiting as she sat in there, whispering comforting words to her as her nerves got the best of her. 

When she knew for sure, she would've thrown open the door and jump into his arms, she would have been numb, nervous, and altogether quite terrified, but Carl would have been there. He would hug her and tell her that it was alright, that they would get through this, that they would be okay, and that nothing would happen to them. Carl would kiss her and hold her, and she wouldn't be alone. Instead of crying herself to sleep that night from a mix of fear, grief, and shock, she would be there with Carl, he would hold her, run a hand through her hair, and whisper jokes into her ears to make her laugh.

He would have been there as she had her ultrasound with Siddiq, would have been there when he learned they were having twins. He would've been scared along with her, but thrilled all the same. He would have felt the same love she felt when she saw her babies, and they would have shared it together instead of Enid feeling it all alone. He would've thanked Siddiq and walked out with her, holding her hand and smiling softly.

He would have helped her tell everyone, she wouldn't have been as compelled to hide it because he would have been there with her. They would exchange smiles and kisses, exchange thoughts about the genders of their children, and possible names for them, and the both of them would be smiling. She wouldn't be alone, he would be there, and they would have been happier. He would have known his children, help teach them to walk and talk, and would have been an amazing father.

Then, she opens her eyes, and that world is gone. She's sitting at Carl's grave all alone as the sun begins to set. The cold is starting to seep into her bones, she's beginning to shake, and she knows that if she doesn't get up soon, someone will come looking. 

She reaches out her left hand, the right still on her stomach, and traces his name with a finger. 

"I'm pregnant." She whispers again. She blinks, and a tear escapes from the corner of her eye. A weight feels as if it is being lifted from her chest, and she takes a deep, shuddering breath.

And for what felt like the first time in years, she smiles, and for the first time since Carl's death, it's real. 

* * *

She walks back to Rick and Michonne's house several minutes later, appearing on their doorstep just as the sun finally disappears from under the horizon.

The look of pure relief on Michonne's face when she sees Enid on the doorstep is almost enough to make Enid feel guilty for worrying her. The woman quickly ushers her inside before disappearing into the kitchen a few seconds later for whatever reason.

Enid stands in the main hallway for a few moments before forcing herself to walk. She finds Rick sitting on the couch, bouncing Judith in his lap with his back to her and his shoulders incredibly tense. He looks up as soon as she comes in, and tension immediately bleeds out of his shoulders. He stands up, gathering a half-asleep Judith in his arms as Enid draws near.

"We were starting to get worried," he says in a hoarse voice after a few moments. "You were out there for quite a while."

"Sorry, I just-" she shakes her head, trying to gather her thoughts, "I-I was at his grave."

Understanding immediately floods onto his face, and he nods. "I see... can I ask why?"

"I...I wanted to tell him." She admits softly.

It's surprisingly simple to say it that way, more so than it felt while she was doing it, when she says it like that.

Or at least, it was for her. Enid's statement causes Rick to stumble back, and he flinches, a look of guilt falling across his face. "Sorry, I..." he shook his head, avoiding Enid's eyes, "I should've known." 

"It's fine, really." Enid assures him, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I should've told you where I was going. I didn't mean to make you worry as much as I did."

There was a beat of silence.

Rick cleared his throat, running a hand over his face. "Did you? Tell him, I mean."

"I did, yeah." 

Another silence.

"Did Maggie leave already?" Enid asks. 

Rick nods, "she left half an hour ago."

Enid nods, stamping down the thread of disappointment in her. She would've liked to have said goodbye to Maggie before she went. But she supposed she couldn't blame the woman, she probably wanted to get back to the Hilltop before dark. Walkers had always been more active at night, and it was altogether much safer for her to go while it was still light out.

Rick opens his mouth, but before he can say another word, Michonne walks into the living room, two cups of what Enid could only assume was tea in her hand. She hands one to Enid, who brings the cup to her mouth, relishing in the taste and heat of the hot drink after spending so long in the rapidly chilling outdoors. Michonne gives the other cup to Rick, taking Judith from his arms.

Michonne turns to her a few seconds later, smiling softly at the girl, "we set up a bed in C-Carl's room," she tells Enid, her voice faltering, "but if you don't want to sleep in there, that's fine, we can-"

"That's fine, thank you, Michonne," whispers Enid, taking another sip from her cup. It kept burning her tongue, but it's giving her an excuse not to talk. "I... I really appreciate it."

Michonne smile falters a small bit as Enid turns to the door. She walks into the kitchen, downing the rest of the tea in one long gulp before resting it in the kitchen sink. 

Enid stands there in front of the sink for a few long moments. But she manages to regain her bearings quick enough, swallowing down the lump in her throat before heading back into the living room where Rick and Michonne still stood, talking in hushed voices about something that Enid was unable to make much sense of whatsoever.

Despite that, Enid had a pretty good idea of what they were talking about. It didn't take a lot of guessing to tell. 

They look up when they see her come in, and before either of them could say anything, Enid clears her throat and begins to speak.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night," she tells them, her eyes pinned to the floor, "thank you, again, for everything."

"It's not a problem, Enid," Rick says. "If you need anything, just tell us, alright?"

Enid nods in thanks, turning to toward the direction of the stairs, but Michonne darts over, reaches out, and grabs her by the elbow before she can make it a single step. 

"Enid?"

Enid looks up at her, then she looks toward the hand on her arm before looking back toward her face again. Michonne's expression is sad as she pulls Enid into a hug, careful of Judith, who was still sleeping in her arms and the bump that was steadily growing on Enid's stomach. 

"This is a good thing, Enid," Michonne whispers to her after a few moments of struggling to find the right words, "I know it hurts now, and I know it might not ever stop. But these babies, they're a good thing. You know that, right?" 

Enid has to swallow down the growing lump in her throat, knowing that if she didn't, she might start crying all over again. And that was the very last thing she needed or wanted at the moment. After a few seconds, she pulls back from Michonne's arms, wrapping both arms around her stomach, her right hand resting against her abdomen.

"I know," she whispers, trying to stop her voice from breaking, "but I can't help it." 

* * *

She dreams of him later that night.

She can't remember much about it. Not really. The two of them had been lying in bed, she knew that. Enid had been snuggled into his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He had a comic book in one of his hands, holding it up so they could both read it while his other hand rested over his stomach in both a protective and soothing manner. 

She can't remember anything else, not what they talked about or anything else like that. But when she woke up alone in the bed, she woke up smelling the scent of forest that Carl always seemed to emanate of, feeling both happy and loved. It felt almost as if he had actually been there with her. 

She lies there for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling before she finally gets up. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed and throwing the blanket off of her body. Enid rises to her feet, her legs slightly wobbling from beneath her. She slips on a pair of warmer clothes, grabbing her shoes from beside the door and as quietly as she can, taking great care not to wake anyone up, makes her out of the house. 

The cold hit her as soon as she slips out the door, but she pays it no mind. Instead, she hurries down the steps, not knowing where exactly she was going but just letting her feet carry her to wherever.

Before she realizes it, she finds herself back in the graveyard, standing in front of his grave once again. 

Enid takes a deep breath, her eyes closing as she sinks down to her knees. The cold of the soil seeps into her skin despite the pants that separated them, but she pays no mind to it, she's felt worse things than the cold. 

It was always worst at night, though. And she knew that she couldn't stay here for long. 

"Enid."

Her eyes snap open. 

"Carl."

He's kneeling down in front of her, a sad smile on his face, and Enid feels her heart jump. He seems just as he did the last time she saw him, only much healthier, and two blue eyes stare back at her instead of one. He looks so real, and for a moment, Enid forgets that he was even gone. But her eyes then catch sight of the grave behind him, and it all comes back in one big, tidal wave. 

"You're not really here, are you?" She chokes out after a few long moments. 

He cocks his head before shrugging. "Yes and no."

She knows it can't be real, knows it within her heart, and to the depths of her soul, but the mere sound of his voice makes her heart flutter anyway. And it takes everything within her not to break down right then and there.

So she stares at him, brows furrowing in confusion as she tried to hold back her tears. "What is that even supposed to mean?"

"It's complicated." He says, shrugging his shoulders once again. "Very complicated."

"Am I hallucinating?" She asks.

He laughs, a grin pulling at his face. "I suppose you can say that. But that doesn't mean it can't be real, now does it?"

"I don't even know what that is supposed to mean. So I'm not even going to comment on it." She responds, quirking a brow. 

"You just did, though." He retorts, grinning widely.

She swatted him over the head, and he let out a bark of laughter, reaching up to catch her hand within his own. His hands are warm and soft against hers as his fingers close around her wrist, not at all like the cold and lifeless feel of most dead bodies or the rotted skin of walkers. That itself relieves her greatly. 

"You're not making this any better," she tells him.

He grins again, ducking his head to press a kiss to her hand before leaning in close enough, so his lips brush hers. It sends a shiver through her, one that almost feels real, and she trembles. 

"Are you happy?" She whispers, feeling the tears already welling up in her eyes. "Wherever you are?"

"Yes." He says instantly. "But I'd much rather be down here, with you and Dad, Michonne, and Judith. You have no idea how much I want to be here, to see our children come into this world."

"Then why did you leave?" She whispers. "Why couldn't you stay here with us?" 

He pulls her into his arms, and Enid clings to him almost instantly. Tears were falling at a rapid pace, and she only squeezes him tighter. He rests his chin atop her head, he feels so real, and Enid knows that she's probably dreaming, but she honestly couldn't care less. 

"I didn't want to." He says in a quiet voice after a few minutes when Enid's sobbing had died down to the occasional sniffle. "Trust me, if I had the choice, I would have stayed right here with you and never would have left." 

The tears were beginning to appear in Enid's eyes again, and he reached up a hand to brush them away.

"Please don't cry, Enid. I want you to be happy. Raise these children, live the life you were supposed to live, find love..."

"I can't do that." She interjects. "I don't think I can love anyone else the way I loved you."

"Maybe not in the same way," he says, "and maybe not the same amount, but love nonetheless."

"I love you," she insists, "and I miss you so, so much."

He leans up and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too. And I'm sorry."

* * *

She wakes up by his grave, all alone as the sun started peeking out over the horizon line. She stretches, looking around and cringing at the stiffness in her bones. 

She gets up, her legs shaking. And for a second she could've sworn she felt the feeling of an arm wrapped around her shoulder, but when Enid looked around again, she saw nothing there. But she could've sworn that she felt him. 

Enid takes in a shaky breath and closes her eyes. She opens them again and is just about to leave when she feels an odd sensation in her stomach, almost like something was jumping around inside of her, and she stops in her tracks, her eyes going wide when she realizes what it is. She almost cries, but she manages to regain control of herself. 

She begins to smile, and she rests a hand over her stomach, over their baby. It was weird to think about. That she and Carl had made two tiny humans. Even if they hadn't even been born yet, it was still a bit of an odd thought.

The kicking continues, and she almost laughs. 

She drops down again, falling to her knees and running a hand over the C traced onto the grave. 

"We'll be okay." 

She didn't even register herself saying it until it's out of her mouth. 

"We'll be okay," she repeats, "I'll take care of them, I promise."

The movement inside of her doesn't stop, and the first tear falls. But they're not sad tears.

_We're going to be okay._

And Enid knew, with complete and total certainty, that it was true.


	3. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, childbirth is in this. Though it's not really graphic. Kind of.

"There baby in there?"

Judith's brows are knit together tightly as if the mere thought of a baby being in somebody's stomach was impossible to her. And to the little three-year-old girl, it might as well be. According to Rick, Judith still hasn't been able to wrap her head around the whole idea of pregnancy fully, and Enid really couldn't really blame her for that. Pregnancy had been a confusing thing for her to learn about too. And Enid had been older than Judith was when she first realized that babies didn't just pop out of thin air at random, which was what her parents had told when she was young when she had first asked.

Honestly, she can't help but feel a little bit thankful for that. Enid didn't think that her younger self would have handled it nearly as well as Judith currently is if she had learned the full truth about it at her age.

Enid kneels down to the best of her ability until she is almost eye to eye with the little girl standing in front of her, "mhm, there is. Two, actually." 

Judith's eyes go wide. "Really?!" She breathes, sounding both shocked and slightly in awe. "How?"

Enid smiles, a bit sheepishly, at the little girl. "How about you go ask your parents that later, m'kay?" She sent a silent apology to Rick and Michonne, knowing perfectly well just how awkward that conversation would probably turn out.

"Okay!" Judith is grinning now, and she returns to the picture book that she had been looking at before she had asked Enid her question. Enid grabs her own book from on top of the coffee table, sits down on the couch, opens it, and starts to read, glancing up at Judith every few seconds as she reads. 

For a couple minutes, the only sounds are the turning of pages and the occasional huff from Judith as she accidentally turns two pages instead of one, but otherwise, the two of them are silent. A part of Enid is wondering when Michonne and Rick are going to get back, but she doesn't spend much time thinking about that because she knows that the two of them can get quite busy. 

"Enid?" Judith asks after a couple more minutes.

Enid looks up from her book. "Yes, Judith?"

"Can I touch your tummy? I wanna feel the baby!" 

Enid hesitates for a second, but she can't see any harm in letting Judith touch her stomach, so she nods, scooting over so Judith could climb onto the couch. 

Judith, once she's settled on the couch, reaches out slowly, glancing up at Enid with the slightest bit of uncertainty before pressing a tiny hand to Enid's abdomen as gently as she could. She's staring at the baby bump with wide eyes, a mix of confusion, wonder, and delight all over her face. 

"How do they fit?" Judith asks, looking up at Enid with confusion in her eyes.

"The babies are still growing. Heck, they probably aren't even the size of an apple right now," Enid explains to the best of her ability. But it seems to only make Judith more confused. Then, a curious expression falls over her face.

"They Carl's?" 

Enid hesitates at this, her heart aching at the question, before giving a small nod. "They are. And that means that you're their aunt!"

Judith looks thrilled at this. "Will babies come out soon?"

Enid grins. "Not now. But in a few months, they will." 

"Why not now?" Judith pouts, clearly disappointed. Enid bit back a smile at the impatience in the little girl's voice.

"Because," Enid says to her, "the babies aren't done growing yet. They need to stay in there for a little while longer before they can come out."

Judith gives a small humph of disappointment at this, crossing her little arms. "How much longer?"

Enid has to think about it for a moment. "Around two more months, I think. Do you think you can handle waiting  _ that  _ long?"

Judith puffs out her cheeks, but she nods rapidly. Enid can't help but smile at the little girl's enthusiasm. She hopes that Judith can keep that enthusiasm and innocence for as long as she possibly could in a world like this. She hopes that her own children can do the same too. Her hand wanders over to her stomach automatically, her mind wandering. 

It honestly hadn't taken long at all for news to spread about her pregnancy. Enid had been a little surprised at how fast that it had gotten around to everyone. Michonne had laughed at Enid's surprise -- saying something about the people of Alexandria gossip being worse than Highschool children were. Enid honestly had nothing to compare this too, seeing as she had only been in elementary school when the world went to hell. 

At first, Enid worried that the news would only make people sneer and mock her for getting pregnant at sixteen, or even worse, increase the amount of pity and sympathy that many people kept sending her way. She honestly couldn't care less about what people thought about her, whether they liked or not, but it was the pity in some people's eyes: the polite and unsure smiles, the whispered words of comfort that meant nothing because half the people hadn't even known Carl, that drove her crazy.

And while her worries had proven to be true for some, most people had ended up surprising her. Instead of people continually telling her, day after day, they were sorry about Carl. They were now going on about new life, new opportunities, and new beginnings. Especially with all the death that had been caused in the last few months from the war with the Savior's, the news of two new babies had lifted a lot of people's spirits. Including Enid's. 

Judith let out a startled gasp from beside her, and Enid blinks, turning her gaze to the little girl to see her staring at her stomach with an expression of complete and utter surprise. 

"Judith?" Enid inquires, confused at the girl's sudden shock.

"Something moved!" Judith cries out, her eyes wide. "I had my hand there-" she points to a spot on Enid's stomach, "-and I felt something move!"

Enid relaxes, laughing at the look of pure wonder on Judith's face. "That was the babies, Judith. They were kicking." 

"The babies did that?" Enid nods, grinning.

"Mhm, the babies did do that. And they will probably do it again, too." 

Judith scrunches up her nose in the way she did whenever she was thinking of something. "Does it hurt?"

Enid shakes her head, "no, not at all." 

"Did I do that when I was in my first mommy's tummy?" Judith asks, her brows knitting together curiously. 

"I don't know, probably. You'll have to ask your Daddy that." Enid says, reaching out to brush a stray curl out of Judith's face. 

There was a pause where Judith moved closer, and Enid has to bite back a laugh as the little girl rested her head on her stomach. "What are you doing?" She asks, amusement coating her voice. 

"Trying to feel the baby," was Judith's response.

Enid just laughs, a broad smile spreading across her face. 

* * *

Enid yawns, smiling sleepily down at her large stomach, which only expanded more and more as the days went on. Now she can hardly even see her feet anymore. Most of the time, she felt like a duck. Especially with all the waddling around she has to do to get everywhere she needs to go. Michonne and Maggie often laughed at her complaints, both of them saying that it's part of the process. Enid usually responded to this by throwing something -- like a shoe or scarf -- at them. If Enid wasn't as pregnant as she currently is, she would've done more, but seeing as Enid can hardly even move anymore, she's fine settling with just throwing things.

"Enid?" A voice calls. Enid looks up, a smile spreading across her face at her friend (and soon to be grandfather of her babies) Rick Grimes.

Despite his initial overprotectiveness (which, while it was warranted, was a bit much), Rick has been an absolute godsend since she had moved back into Alexandria. The first month had been tough, with Rick and Michonne almost never letting Enid leave their sight. It had taken one heated argument one night to finally get the three of them on common ground about the whole thing. Needless to say, that day had all three of them crying. Since then, however, things had gotten better, though they drew the line at letting Enid go outside the walls, pretty much refusing to let that happen. Enid had tried to fight them on it, but she had lost that battle quickly.

Enid knows that they're only trying to keep her safe, she really did, and she appreciated that. But she needs her space. 

She still hadn't entirely decided on what she wanted to do when the twins were born. Whether she wanted to stay in Alexandria or go back to Hilltop. She loves both communities equally, and she wants her children to be a part of them both. But she has no idea how to do that. She knows she probably will be staying in Alexandria for the first couple of months. But after? Who knows.

"You okay?" Rick inquires, eyebrows furrowing.

Enid nods, "yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I spaced out." 

Rick laughs at this, "can't say I blame you." He takes a seat on the couch next to her, motioning to her swollen stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Fat," Enid deadpans, shifting slightly. 

Rick snorts but shakes his head.

"I meant in terms of the babies." He says, a weak smile on his face.

Enid huffs, once again trying to adjust her position on the couch. "They don't seem to want to come out anytime soon. Not that I can blame them."

Rick hums, nodding to himself. "Have you decided on their names yet?" 

"I have." And it was true. Enid's already picked out two names for both boys and girls. Though she denied having another ultrasound by Siddiq to figure out their gender -- she wants it to be a surprise. 

"Any chance you'll be willing to tell me," Rick asks.

"Nope," Enid responds, popping the 'P' "you'll be the first to find out, though."

"That's fair," Rick says, shrugging. "Judith won't shut up about being an aunt."

Enid pauses, a small grin pulling at her face. "She's excited."

"Really, I couldn't tell," Rick drawls, sarcasm coating his tone. But despite this, there's a grin on his face. Suddenly, his face changes, turning more solemn. "Carl should've been here." He croaks out weakly.

Enid pauses, pain twisting and pulling at her heart. The grief had gotten better as the months wore on, but no matter how much time seemed to pass, Enid still couldn't stop the pain she felt at the mention of his name. She would have given anything to have Carl here with her, to live long enough to meet and raise his children. It wasn't something the two of them had talked about much before his death -- maybe mentioned it once or twice, but never had a conversation about it. But despite this, Enid had seen the envious way that he had stared at Glenn and Maggie after they had announced her pregnancy, and she had seen how much he had cared for Judith -- so she knew it had been something he wanted.

It hurts knowing that he had become so close to having that. That, if he hadn't been bit, he would have had just what he wanted. Enid's eyes began to burn, and she reaches up an arm, wiping at the tears that were already threatening to break through. 

"He should have," Enid agrees with Rick, "Carl would have loved this. He was so good with Judith and-" her voice cracks "-I know he would have been an amazing father." 

Rick gives her a sad smile, "he would have. It isn't fair he had that taken away from him."

"Do we have any pictures of him," Enid asks suddenly, a wave of terror gripping at her heart. The idea that her children wouldn't even know what their father looked like scared her. "Please tell me we do."

"I have a few," Rick assures her. "I can bring a couple to you if you'd like." 

"I would," Enid says firmly, relief trickling through her.

Rick stands up. "I'll go grab them." 

* * *

Later that night, Enid wakes up, staring straight up at the dark ceiling of Carl's old bedroom. She blinks slowly, sitting up slightly and rubbing her eyes as she takes a good look around. At first, Enid is not entirely sure as to why she had woken up in the first place, and she slumps back down into her bed as her eyes start closing again, trying to find sleep once more. Enid lies like that for a few moments, when, suddenly, a sharp pain in her stomach snaps her right back into reality. 

Enid's eyes snap open, and a pained gasp escapes her lips. She sits up, groaning as another wave of pain suddenly pierces her stomach. She reaches out, flicking on the lamp on the bedside table and clutching at her stomach as it churns and twists with pain. What... what's going on? Why did everything hurt so much?

Enid, through the pain, somehow manages to get herself up into a sitting position, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and clutching at the sheets as another wave of pain rips through her, making her groan loudly. A low whimper escapes from her lips, and she screws her eyes shut, gnawing at her lip -- the realization of what's happening dawns on her seconds later. 

_ Oh shit. _

Enid barely registers the sound of the bedroom door creaking open, flinching in surprise when the face of a very worried Michonne swims into view.  _ When did I open my eyes? _ The older woman sits down on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and rubbing circles into the small of her back. Enid whimpers, leaning into her as another wave of pain tears through her. Through the pain, she can see Rick standing in the doorway, eyes wide as he stares at the scene in front of him. 

"Rick, get Siddiq," Michonne demands, gently pushing Enid back onto the bed. "Come on, Enid, you need to lay down." Enid does as asked, grimacing as Michonne starts pulling down her shorts. 

"Are the babies-" Rick takes a step back as Michonne whips her head around to glare at him. "Alright! I'm getting Siddiq, hang on."

"It hurts," Enid manages to croak out to Michonne, a string of curses escaping her as another wave of pain rushes over her. 

"I know," Michonne whispers, rubbing Enid's shoulders gently. "I know it does, Enid. But trust me, it'll be worth it in a few hours." 

"I think that - ow! OW! Christ fucking OW!" Enid thrashes, another contraction hitting her like a tide washing upon a shore. Another whimper escapes her lips, and she grips the blankets beneath her with an iron grip, her nails digging into the thin fabric so hard that she could have sworn it ripped. Her knuckles are turning white, and Enid sucks in a ragged breath, her face scrunching in pain. It feels like her stomach was being torn to pieces -- there was nothing else she can even compare it to. Had Maggie felt this way when she had Hershel a few months before? 

"Careful," Michonne urges, brushing away the hair that stuck to her forehead. "Do you want something to bite down on?" She asks, her voice unbelievably soft as she spoke. Too much in pain to speak, Enid gives her a jerky nod, sucking in another jagged breath. 

Michonne moves away from her bedside for a moment, coming back with a towel. "Take this," she says gently, and Enid nods, not hesitating in biting down. Just in time, too, as seconds later, her stomach twists in agony, causing Enid to bite down hard enough that she's surprised she doesn't break her teeth.

She hears the sound of footsteps, and when Enid opens her eyes again, Siddiq is there instead of Michonne. Enid lifts her head, catching sight of the woman standing a few feet away. Siddiq pushes her back down, saying something that Enid can hardly even make sense of. 

Enid groans, screwing her eyes shut and ignoring the urge to clutch her stomach. The pain was slowly worsening. She had a pretty good feeling about what that meant. She feels Michonne grab her hand, rubbing her wrist gently and murmuring something soothing in her ear. She hears someone else -- probably Siddiq -- moving things around in the room, and when she opens her eyes again, she sees him going through a bag of some sort. Enid doesn't bother wondering what's in it.

Siddiq steps behind Michonne, "Well," he says after a moment. "You're about seven centimeters dilated. From this point, it could go two ways. You could start dilating very quickly and could deliver in around twenty to thirty minutes, or this could go on for a few hours. Like Maggie's did."

Enid really wants to kick him. 

Michonne seems to sense this, rubbing small circles into her palm to try and calm her. "Enid?" She tries softly.

"It hurts," Enid says quietly, staring up at the older woman.

"I know, Enid, I know." Michonne smiles down at her, face twisted with worry despite her words. "Just think about it this way. In a few minutes, or hours, you'll be a mother, and you'll be able to hold the babies."

Enid gives her a weak smile. "I'd like that."

"I know you would," Michonne says, "and you will. But you're going to have to wait a little longer, can you do that?"

Enid nods, face scrunching up as another wave of pain flares inside her.

"See," Siddiq pipes up from his spot a few feet away, "it's not that bad in the end."

Michonne turns around to glare at him. "No uterus, no right to comment."

* * *

Two hours pass slowly, and at the end of it, Enid is the mother of two little girls.

She doesn't know whether it's from hormones or just how emotional she is, but she ends up bursting into tears the first time she sees them.

They're so... little. That's the first thing Enid notices. They're small, wrinkly, and covered in all sorts of goop before Michonne cleans the two of them up. Siddiq cuts each of the umbilical cords respectively -- checking both of their vitals before, finally, laying the two little girls on either sides of her chest. Enid stares down at them in awe. Each of their eyes are screwed tightly shut, tiny fists clenched as their screams echo throughout the room. They're the most beautiful things she's ever seen, and Enid starts to cry, tears streaming down her face before she can stop them.

Little tuffs of brown hair are visible on each of their heads, a little darker than Enid's own and her heart breaks. She holds them close, cradling them to her chest, and after a few moments, their screaming stops as they quiet down. One of them nuzzles her face into Enid's chest while the other squirms, clearly not wanting to calm down entirely just yet. 

But Enid doesn't care. They're here. The two babies she'd spent months waiting for are finally here, curled up in her arms, totally healthy if the screaming they did had anything to say about it. They're here, but Carl is not, and that only makes her cry even more. 

Michonne comes up beside her, wrapping an arm around Enid's shoulders as Siddiq stands a little ways, having finished cleaning up. The door creaks open, and Enid hardly even notices Rick coming into the room, Judith curled up in his arms, thumb in her mouth. 

"They're beautiful, Enid," Rick says as he nears, blinking rapidly to fight away the tears that were clearly threatening to fall.

Enid sniffles, hair falling in her face as she nods.

"They're so tiny," she whispers, staring at the two small beings in her arms.

"All babies are," Michonne says, a sad smile on her face as she stares down at them. The woman reaches out, touching one of the girl's cheek with a finger. "What are their names?"

Enid hasn't uttered a single word about what their names would be. Hell, up to this point, the only time she had said it out loud had been at Carl's grave, when she had told him. But now, it's time to tell everyone else.

"This one," Enid says, gesturing with her head toward the one still squirming around in her arms, "is Sophia." She hears Rick inhale sharply, and a wave of sadness overcomes her. Carl had told her about Carol's daughter, Sophia, who had gotten lost in a forest filled with walkers and had gotten bit, and she felt that it would be a name that Carl would have wanted for at least one of his daughters to have. 

"And the other one?" Rick asks, drawing closer to Enid's bedside. 

Enid doesn't answer right away, but when she does, there's a small tremble in her voice as even more tears threaten to spill.

"Hope," Enid says after a few long seconds, "Her name is Hope."


End file.
